Discutindo a Relação
by KaoriH
Summary: Antes de dormir sempre é uma boa hora para discutir a relação . :: dialog-fic ::
1. Problemas para dormir

• Disclaimer : Personagens citados não me pertecem. Naruto (c) Kishimoto Masashi

Nota¹ : **Yaoi** - Relação homossexual entre **homens**.

Nota² : **Dialog Fic** ( Fiction de diálogo ) - Auto-Explicativo, un? ; **Lime** - Nada explícito.

* * *

-

-

-

- Shikamaru?

- O que é Neji?

- A quanto tempo você está acordado?

- Não consigo dormir quando você está me olhando desse jeito...

- De que diabos você está falando? Se está incomodado procure alguém que não te olhe!

- Isso... não faz sentido.

- Não me interessa se faz ou não sentido.

- Você está agindo como uma garota. Uma garota problemática, Hyuuga. Uma garota problemática em abstinência.

- Talvez eu esteja agindo como alguém em abstinência, realmente. Mas a culpa não é minha.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Nós... erm...

- Transamos.

- Isso. Todos os dias, na última semana depois que você voltou da missão.

- É.

- E?

- "_E_" o que?

- Ah?

- Pare com isso.

- Eu não estou fazendo nada, volte ao assunto. Você não _pode_ estar em abstinência!

- É pouco.

- O que é _pequeno_?

- Quem falou em _pequeno_? Eu disse **pouco**.

- Graças a Kami-sama... Hey! Não é pouco.

- É sim.

- Por Kami, Neji o que você quer?

- ...

- Não aja feito uma garota.

- ...

- Eu falo sério, eu não fico com essa idiotice de bissexualidade feito você, não gosto de garotas. Pare!

- ...

- Neji, me responda ou eu vou embora.

- Você não faria isso.

- ...

- NARA! Volte pra cama.

- Não.

- Não seja infantil...

- Ou?

- Ou eu vou procurar alguém mais maduro.

- Ótimo, foda com o Sasuke.

- ... Porque o Uchiha?

- Ora, vai me dizer que não vê como ele te come com os olhos?

- ...

- Você não tinha percebido?

- Não... acho não quero mais fazer missões com ele.

- Não seja infantil, ele não vai te forçar.

- Quem sabe?

- Ah cale a boca.

- Pelo menos você voltou... você ia mesmo embora?

- Não, sabia que você ia me chamar de volta.

- Não seja ridículo!

- Você chamou.

- ...

- _Touché._

- Cale a boca.

- Porque? Você faz isso melhor que ninguém.

- ....

- ....

- Shika?

- Uhn?

- Nós não estávamos discutindo?

- Uhum...

- Shika... tire a mão daí.

- ... achei que você gostasse.

- Eu gosto. Muito.

- ...?

- Nós estavamos conversando.

- Mas... faz tempo...

- Pelo amor de Kami... preste atenção! ... Já disse pra tirar essa mão daí.

- Yare, yare mãos longe... o que foi?

- É sobre nós.

- É uma DR?

- O que **é** uma DR?

- Discussão de Relação...

- Não role os olhos para mim.

- ...

- Não, não é uma DR.

- Ótimo.

- Como eu dizia... eu não mandei parar?

- Não, você me mandou afastar as mãos, nada sobre a boca.

- NARA!

- Yare, yare... mas era você que estava reclamando de estar em abstinência.

- Sim! Você não pode virar para o lado e dormir!

- Ahn?

- Depois de terminar.

- Ahh... porque não?

- ... e se eu quiser mais?

- Use as mãos!

- ...

- Porque você está corando? Nós já fizemos coisas piores.

- ...

- Você fica bem corado.

- Foco Shikamaru. Você **não** pode virar para o lado e dormir, porque **eu** estou aqui... se fosse pra usar as mãos eu ficava em casa.

- Entendi.

- E então?

- E então o que?

- Você não vai continuar?

- Você mandou eu me afastar.

- Sim, mas foi antes.

- Eu pareço um gigolô?

- ...

- Não responda.

- Como quiser.

- Hey... tire as mãos!

- Porque?

- Estou com sono...

- ...

- ...

- Você fala sério?

- Sim.

- ...

- Volte aqui Neji.

- _O que é?_

- Eu não vou dormir, volte.

- E o que você pretende fazer?

- Eu posso dizer, você fica lindo corado...

- Ah cale essa bo...

- ....

- ....

- ....

- Não disse que você era melhor nisso?

- Você é... ah você é um idiota.

- Eu sei... você também.

- Essa é sua forma de dizer _'Eu te amo'_?

- Não.

- ....

- ....

- _Essa_ é.

- Você poderia ser mais sutil... ou...

- Ah pare de reclamar, ou então nós vamos ter que parar para uma DR.

- Por favor... não.

- Ótimo.

- Shikamaru?

- Un?

- Não falei pra não colocar as mãos?

- ...

* * *

n**a**: Republicando, o proximo capítulo no fim de semana n.n/

xoxo

KaoriH


	2. Imbecilidades

• Disclaimer : Personagens citados não me pertecem. Naruto (c) Kishimoto Masashi

Nota¹ : **Yaoi** - Relação homossexual entre **homens**.

Nota² : **Dialog Fic** ( Fiction de diálogo ) - Auto-Explicativo, un? ; **Lime** - Nada explícito.

**

* * *

**

-

-

-

**Imbecilidades a parte**

— Eu já disse que _não_ Shikamaru.

— Eu já perguntei '_porque não?' _Neji!

— Porque não. Que idéia mais ridícula, abrigar a Yamanaka aqui? Porque diabos?

— Ela é minha amiga...

— Não é como se eu me importasse.

— Ela nos ajudou quando nós começamos a namorar...

— Ainda não me convenceu.

— Ino cozinha bem.

— ...

— ... Neji?

— Tudo bem, traga a Yamanaka.

— Sabia que você iria concordar, ela chega amanhã de manhã.

— Sabia é?

— Claro você é um desastre na cozinha.

— ...

— Eu não quis dizer isso Neji.

— Tarde _demais_ Nara.

— _Nara_? O que aconteceu com _Shika-kun_?

— Eu nunca te chamei assim, não seja ridículo.

— Chamou sim.

— Não chamei.

— Chamo-ou

— Quando?

— ...

— Ah.

— Lembrou?

— _Não conta_, Shikamaru.

— Como assim, 'não conta'? Claro que conta.

— Você _pediu_ pra eu te chamar assim.

— E você atendeu.

— _Ainda assim_, não conta. Eu não estava... no meu estado normal.

— Percebi, a sua respiração estava muito rápida.

— Cale a boca Shikamaru.

— Você sabe que eu _detesto_ quando você me manda calar a boca.

— Sei.

— Neji?

— Sim?

— Você é um imbecil.

— Você também.

— Oh droga.

— O que foi?

— Nós estamos brigando.

— Nós _não estamos_ brigando Shikamaru.

— Estamos sim... e por causa da Ino.

— Não seja... Você quem começou!

— Volte a deitar Neji, e eu não comecei nada.

— Se _você_ não tivesse tido essa estúpida idéia de chamar a Yamanaka para morar aqui NADA disso estaria acontecendo!

— Neji, você está surtando _amor._

— Não me chame de _amor_.

— Neji, você está surtando _imbecil_.

— ...

— Ofendi?

— É.

— Daí-me paciência. _Desculpa._

— Foda-se.

— Bem que eu gostaria, mas você está de mau humor.

— ...

— Você sorriu... Eu estou perdoado?

— Vai precisar de bem mais do que isso pra ser perdoado.

— Se você deixar...

— Não estava falando sobre _isso_ Shikamaru! Pervertido.

— _Saco_. Sobre o que então?

— Me peça desculpas!

— Eu já pedi!

— Peça de novo, oras!

— Não.

— Eu..._ o quê_?

— Não.

— ...

— Boa noite Neji.

— Nara?!

— Eu disse _boa noite Neji_.

— Shika?

— ...

— Shika-kun?

— O que é?

— Shika... Porque você não...

— Tire a mão daí e vá dormir Neji.

— Mas Shika...

— _Boa noite_ Neji. Eu estou com dor de cabeça.

— ...

* * *

n**a: ** Taaaaaaaaaaaanto tempo que eu não escrevo uma fic de Naruto n.n/

Provavelmente essa fic _ainda _não está terminada. Quem sabe? Reviews? n.n

Obrigada³ **Anjo Setsuna** por ler a fic

xoxo

KaoriH


End file.
